


Spells and crimson red eyes

by Cloudyjongho



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, M/M, alternate universe werewolf, three-week-crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: ”I’ve never seen a male witch.""We have a name." Zhao Zi reminded him."Yeah, but i prefer witch." Jack answered, grinning at him."Whatever you say, bloodsucker."Zhao Zi is a warlock (a male witch). When Shaofei and he run into a werewolf who is badly hurt (and who Shaofei starts giving love-eyes), the warlock's life turns around. Because with the scary werewolf as a package comes a vampire called Jack.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian & Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	Spells and crimson red eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> For clearance: Zhao Zi is not an angel, he just specialises on healing.
> 
> The story begans because of Tang Yi and Shaofei, but i’m not writing about them. This story is about Jack and Zhao Zi.

The loud music echoed inside the club.

Two bodies were dancing in the middle of dozens of other bodies, enjoying their time.

The shorter one did a spin and laughed with his friend, sweat glistening on his forehead. They both danced like there was no tomorrow.

Zhao Zi smiled at Shaofei, who was pretty drunk at this point. The said werewolf (omega one) was dancing like a crazy man, swinging his limbs around in the air and probably hitting innocent humans at the same time. 

Zhao Zi's shirt began to glue against his back. They had danced for a long time, and the air at the dancefloor was really heavy due to the mass of people dancing too. It was hot.

"Shaofei, i'm starting to feel like i'm at the gym. Can we please get some fresh air?" Zhao Zi asked the other man.

"One song." Shaofei promised him, and Zhao Zi sighed but smiled, nodding.

"One song."

Shaofei grinned widely and made grabby hands at him, encouraging the warlock to take his hands. Zhao Zi did, and allowed Shaofei to pull him into a sweaty backhug and dance against him.

They probably looked like a couple, but they were just best friends. 

They had met few years back, maybe around three, at a flower shop. Shaofei was there to help out his friend, and Zhao Zi was there to buy flowers to his grandmother's funeral.

Zhao Zi had broken down while selecting them, and Shaofei, being the good human he is, had comforted him. He had also attended the funeral even though he was a complete stranger, because only Zhao Zi and few of his grandmother's friends attended. So, he was there to support Zhao Zi.

Now, three years later, they were still together and closer than ever.

Zhao Zi has been with Shaofei through stone and storm, just like Shaofei was with him. He has been there when Shaofei has his intense heats and other not-so-lovely-things-that-come-with-being-a-wolf.

Shaofei is an omega, so he needs a mate. They've tried to search for one, but it never succeeded.

Zhao Zi is a warlock. Basically he's a male witch, and he specializes in healing and planting. Black magic was never near his heart. Zhao Zi only found out he's a warlock when he was sixteen. Then his grandmother, who was a witch, helped him develop his skills and learn how to use them safely and smartly. 

Now, as an adult, he's fully capable of controlling his powers. Well, if he gets REALLY mad, then something can happen, but nothing too bad. Last time he just changed Shaofei's hair from black to blonde, nothing big. It looked great on him, but the omega werewolf insisted on changing it back immediately.

Zhao Zi swayed against Shaofei until the song ended. He grinned and distanced himself from Shaofei, not forgetting to pet the head of the whining male. Shaofei really loved skinship. 

Zhao Zi and Shaofei walked out of the club, both of them fanning their faces with their hands. It was really hot in there, so the cool summer-night breeze was a huge help.

"It has been a long time since i last went clubbing," Shaofei said, glancing at Zhao Zi.

Zhao Zi grinned.

"Same."

The two of them leaned against the cold brick wall, enjoying the silent night. 

"You know, i really need a mate." Shaofei spoke up.

"Yes you do. I'm sick and tired of taking care of you during your heats." Zhao Zi said, but with a twinkle in his eye. He liked being with Shaofei when he had his heat because he was always so cuddly then.

"You know, you need a partner too." 

Zhao Zi stuck his tongue out, and shook his head.  
"No i don't. A warlock is better off alone."

"You know, that's utter bullshit." 

Zhao Zi was about to speak more, but Shaofei straightened up and started sniffing the air.

"What's up?" Zhao Zi asked.

"I smell someone's distress." Shaofei said, looking around.

"What? Really?" 

Shaofei glanced at him and grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards some alleyway.

"What's happening?" 

Shaofei shushed him, sniffing the air again. Then he broke in to a run and dragged Zhao Zi with him. 

They ran together, following Shaofei's nose. It didn't take too long until they saw a body of some man laying on the ground.

"Is he hurt?" Zhao Zi asked.

"Yeah." Shaofei said and squatted next to the man.

The man growled and bared his teeth at Shaofei, and the omega scrambled back. The man was definitely an alpha, and Zhao Zi didn't even need to be an omega to feel scared.

"Calm down. We're not here to hurt you. Don't use alpha's commands on my friend, you know what those can do." Zhao Zi said sternly, quickly patting Shaofei's head before squatting next to the man.

The man was definitely hurt. He had open wounds around him which made his black clothes stick to his body.

"I don't need your help." The man growled and Zhao Zi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. I'm a warlock and good at healing wounds, i'm going to help you." 

"Don't touch me!" He growled, sitting up quickly and snapping his jaw closed about ten centimeters from Zhao Zi's face. 

He fell to his ass and stared at the man, his heart beating too fast for his liking. He was scared, but he also knew he would need to help the man.

"Stop fighting, we're not leaving until you're patched up." Zhao Zi snapped at the man.

The man stared back at him, black eyes cold and scary, but he finally let himself lay back down. 

"Do it fast then, witch."

Zhao Zi rolled his eyes. He was a warlock, not a witch. He picked up the arm of the man, muttering a quiet spell under his breath.

It was a basic spell, but it scared the werewolf alpha. 

The alpha scrambled up, growling and baring his teeth while diving on top of Zhao Zi and pinning him against the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" The man growled.

Zhao Zi heard Shaofei whine at the alpha's growl, probably affected by the pheromones.

"I healed your wound! Stay still and don't use that tone!" Zhao Zi hissed, worried about his friend.

"It felt weird!" 

"Of course it does, it's magic!" Zhao Zi almost yelled. He was getting mad, and he tried to yank his hands away, but the man kept them down.  
"You know what? I'm not going to help you. Let go of me." 

The man jerked his head at that.

However, a fourth voice joined the conversation.  
"Tang Yi, stop trying to kill everything you see." 

In few seconds, the alpha (apparently named Tang Yi) was pulled back and Zhao Zi sat up.

Zhao Zi let his eyes wander on the newcomer. He was insanely handsome, muscular, pale and tall. Well, not extremely tall, but probably somewhere around Shaofei's height. 

But what catched Zhao Zi's eye was the glowing red eyes he had. They were a nice contrast to his also red hair, which fell on the both sides of his face with a slight swirl, showing his forehead.

He was holding a snarling Tang Yi back from his shoulders while talking something in a low voice. Zhao Zi teared his eyes off him and quickly moved over to Shaofei, who was sitting on the ground, eyes fixated in it too.

"Are you okay?" He asked Shaofei.

"Yeah." His friend breathed out, and Zhao Zi sighed, turning to Tang Yi and his vampire friend.

"Please, for the love of god, don't use that aggressive and alpha-like voice around omegas. You should know what it makes them feel." Zhao Zi said to Tang Yi.

Tang Yi looked a bit ashamed, but just a bit and for a second. The red-head, however, was smiling or smirking slightly.

"You heard it, Tang Yi." The vampire said, smiling.

Zhao Zi looked at Shaofei, who was staring at Tang Yi without even blinking. God, no.

"Hey, witch, can you help my friend?" He snapped his attention back to the two men when he heard that vampire speak up.

"No." Zhao Zi said easily, still squatting on the ground. He stared the vampire straight to his red fascinating eyes.

"Why? He needs help," The vampire continued.

"Because your friend was really mean and didn't think of anyone else than himself. I don't want to help that kind of people." Zhao Zi said and sighed.

"But he's bleeding a lot. You know, he could die." The vampire let go of Tang Yi and walked closer to Zhao Zi. Shaofei scrambled up and went farer away.

Vampires were feared. But so were warlocks. Because as fast, strong and deadly vampires were, witches and warlocks still possessed dark and bright magic. They were highly respected people.

But even if Zhao Zi was a warlock, he couldn't help but feel intimidated and a tiny bit of scared when the vampire got closer. Because the vampire was strong, and Zhao Zi didn't possess any dark of harmful magic. All spells he knew were on the bright side and couldn't do harm.

He stared at the vampire, feeling small as he towered over him. Zhao Zi quickly stood up from the squat he had been in and tried to look as tough and brave as he could. But the piercing gaze of the vampire did make him want to hide. But Zhao Zi stood his ground.

"Why wouldn't you help him?" The vampire was really near to him. Too near almost. His eyes checked Zhao Zi shamelessly out, sucking in every single detail and body part.

Zhao Zi's cheeks began to flush due to the intense stare on him. 

"I told you already. He's mean." Zhao Zi answered, his tongue feeling a bit heavy.

The vampire lifted his hand up and brought it to lift Zhao Zi's face up from his chin. His eyes looked... sincere. They were widely open and full of different things. Emotions, experience, questions and curiosity.

"But he's hurt. He's in pain and he could possibly die. He's not like you or me, he can't heal that fast." The vampire spoke with a really, really soft voice.

Zhao Zi gulped, his adam's apple wobbling up and down. But he couldn't take his eyes off the man, and neither could he resist him. So he sighed and nodded as much as he could with his chin held.

"Okay. I'll do it, but just because he's hurt." 

The vampire grinned and let go of him.

"Thank you, cutie." 

If the words weren't enough to have blush on his cheeks, the small brush of lips on his forehead definitely were.

They had just met but this man just flirted and kissed him?! 

"Don't forget that i'm still here, Jack." Came Tang Yi's voice, but this time it was right beside Shaofei. He was sitting next to Zhao Zi's friend, who was definitely blushing. What was going on?

"Yeah. Right. Do your magic, shorty."

Zhao Zi almost whacked 'Jack' or whoever he was, but he decided against it and just walked to Tang Yi. The said werewolf watched him like a hawk, but couldn't complain, because Zhao Zi was the only one who could heal his wounds in a snap rather than having him suffer from them for weeks.

As Zhao Zi healed his wounds, he could feel Tang Yi's body stiffen every time magic flowed through his skin and muscles, all the way to his bones.

It took Zhao Zi a few minutes to heal the alpha werewolf completely. Then he sighed and stood up, glancing at Shaofei who was looking at Tang Yi carefully. The alpha wasn't mad anymore, but probably a bit ashamed of needing help from others.

"Thank you." Tang Yi said, turning up to look at Zhao Zi.

"You're welcome. But please be kinder next time." He gave Tang Yi a small smile to make the other feel better.

Zhao Zi felt eyes on his and he turned to look at Jack. The vampire was really staring at him -for god knows what reason-, so Zhao Zi just ignored him.

"Feifei, let's get going. I'm exhausted." He said to his friend and Shaofei nodded, standing up and walking to Zhao Zhi.

Healing took a bit more power than other spells, so he did feel it, but more than that he was just tired from all the work he had done this week. Well, he couldn't just stop working, because he had his own little magic shop.

"Thank you." Came Jack's voice, and Zhao Zi just turned to look at him and smiled a bit. He didn't know what else to do.

Something in the vampire scared him but also fascinated him. 

"We'll... see you. Next week." Shaofei said, and before Zhao Zi could ask what he had meant with that the omega started dragging him away.

"What do you mean we'll see them?" Zhao Zi hissed.

Was Shaofei completely insane? What was happening next week? 

Shaofei stopped and grabbed Zhao Zi by his shoulders;  
"Zhao Zi, that fucking alpha is my mate." 

Zhao Zi felt his jaw drop.  
"Are you kidding?" Zhao Zi asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes! While you and Jack were having your moment he invited me to meet with him next week twice and asked you to come too" Shaofei answered.

"No. No. That's way too sketchy. Why would he do that? You just met and he was furious. You can't do that stuff immediately, like 15 minutes after meeting!" Zhao Zi hissed.

"No, you don't get it Zhao Zi. A mate is something you feel the click with immediately. You're bound to be together. You were made to be together. It doesn't feel sketchy, it isn't sketchy."

Zhao Zi sighed. Shaofei was right. Werewolfes had mates like this.

"Okay. I'm coming with you."

"Nice! I meet Tang Yi first in a cafe next tuesday, but on friday he has a boxing match and he invited you there. He also said Jack is coming too." Shaofei grinned and started walking again.

"Why did you tell me that? I don't care about Jack. I don't like him, i never will. He annoys me." Zhao Zi huffed, looking up to the sky to see stars.

"Okay, no need to get all defensive. I just mentioned it to tell you that you're not a third wheel," Shaofei said and glanced at him.

"Good." Was all Zhao Zi said, and they walked back towards their apartments in a silence.

Shaofei was all about smiles, and it was good to see him like that after months of a tired and melancholic Shaofei.

——

"Let's go let's go let's gooo!" Shaofei yelled as Zhao Zi pulled on his jacket.

"We're not going to be late, calm down. You're going to see Tang Yi in a second." He murmured and glanced at his friend.

Shaofei was full of energy and would probably walk on the walls if the gravity let him.

They left the apartment together, Shaofei walking next to him while smiling like an idiot. It felt so weird to see him like that, but it was good.

But he was also a bit jealous. When would Zhao Zi be able to smile like that just because of someone?

They entered the venue where the boxing were held at. Zhao Zi looked around. He saw many creatures; vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. Atleast there were no demons, those guys always made trouble.

Shaofei took his hand and led him towards their seats. Zhao Zi glanced at the rink while walking. It was still empty of people and blood (thank god for that), but people had already surrounded it. They probably wanted to see clearly what was happening.

Zhao Zi sat down, eyeing the audience. They were all really excited, or atleast it looked like it. Speakers around the hall played some rock, trying to hype people up for the matches held today.

"Look! It's Tang Yi!" Shaofei yelled when the audience started clapping and cheering. The opponents had walked in.

The match began and Zhao Zi just watched it, fearing for their health more than cheering for a winner. It wasn't nice thing to watch for a person who hated when people were hurt.

Someone sat beside him but he payed no attention to that. Atleast not until he felt a hand touch his thigh and a body lean closer.

Zhao Zi snapped his eyes up, only to find a grinning Jack staring at him. 

"Hi, shorty." 

Zhao Zi was about to bite back but decided against it and just gave him a small smile. He was way too tired (again) to fight against Jack for a nickname.

Zhao Zi winced when Tang Yi's opponent straight up punched him to his face when the werewolf failed to protect it. He could feel the pain in himself too.

A hand fell on top of his, and Zhao Zi bit his lower lip to keep the blush down.

It was weird for a complete stranger to be this close to him and touch him like this. Until this the only ones had been his grandmother and Shaofei, but Zhao Zi couldn't lie. It would be nice to have someone hugging him and cuddling with him. And making food for him. That had been his dream for a long time, but that kind of person had never came up. 

"Can't watch?" Jack whispered to his ear in order for Zhao Zi to actually hear him now that the audience was going wild.

"It hurts to see them get hurt" Zhao Zi said back.

Hold on. When had he become like this? He hated Jack. He didn't like him. He was annoyed of the vampire and could never talk with him like a normal person.

Maybe he was just too tired to fight and hate someone. That had to be it. The was no other reason why he acted like this. Because he didn't want to know the vampire, right? Yeah.

"Close your eyes. It's gonna get more violent now that they're out of strength and just want to end it quickly." Came the murmur of Jack's low, deep voice.

Zhao Zi did press his eyes closed. He really didn't want to see any fighting.

People yelled and cheered, Shaofei too, but Zhao Zi just tried to focus on breathing and taking his mind away. This didn't feel nice at all.

When he heard a crack (which definitely was a bone) he cursed in his mind and buried himself in the body next to him. He didn't care if it was Shaofei or Jack- that didn't matter now.

It definitely was Jack, because soon a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and started caressing Shaofei's back.

"Yeah, looks like Tang Yi loses."

Zhao Zi couldn't help but feel bad for Tang Yi. He was probably very hurt, and as much as he had sworn to not to help the werewolf anymore, he was still a human and Shaofei's mate.

"That was his nose, wasn't it?" Zhao Zi asked. Now that he couldn't see, he relied on his other senses. Jack smelled really good.

"Yeah."

Zhao Zi bit his lip. He would never ever follow Shaofei to things like this again.

After a while Jack told him that it had ended, and Zhao Zi pried his eyes open. It was, and now Tang Yi was getting dragged off the rink. Dumb boy.

"Alright, let's go." Zhao Zi said, and Shaofei looked up to him.

"Where?" The omega asked.

"To heal your stupid boyfriend. I can't sleep if i know i could've helped him and i didn't." Zhao Zi said, offering Shaofei a hand and looking at Jack.

"Yeah. I know where he is." He said and began leading them there.

They followed the vampire through the huge masses of people, all the way beside the rink to the backstage. There, in a dressing room, sat a really spent Tang Yi. He looked absolutely horrible.

Shaofei of course ran to his mate.

Zhao Zi just walked closer to the alpha and gave him a small smile, which he of course didn't get back. Jack came to stand next to him.

"Does it hurt?" Shaofei asked, poking Tang Yi's body.

Tang Yi just groaned in pain and took a hold of Shaofei's wrists.

"Stop poking him, Shaofei. Tang Yi, i'm going to heal you, okay?" Zhao Zi said, not even leaving space for disagreements.

"Is my nose going to look bad?" Tang Yi asked.

"No. I'll put it back to its place." Zhao Zi muttered before starting.

Jack just snorted beside them.

"Shaofei, i'm never ever coming with you anymore." Zhao Zi announced while working on Tang Yi's beat body.

"Zizi-ah, don't be mean" Shaofei whined.

Zhao Zi was about to answer to his friend when Jack leaned closer, his hand on Zhao Zi's shoulder. Zhao Zi glared at him.

"I'm just inspecting. You know, i've never seen a male witch."

"We have a name." Zhao Zi reminded him.

"Yeah, but i prefer witch." Jack answered, grinning at him.

"Whatever you say, bloodsucker."

Jack acted as if he was badly hurt, a hand over his heart.

"That's so mean!" Shaofei said, and even Tang Yi chuckled.

"My heart has been broken in pieces." Jack dramatized, holding his heart with his both hands now.

"Isn't that what you are?" Zhao Zi asked.

"Bloodsucker is an insult, Zhao Zi." Shaofei reminded him.

"Yeah, and he calls me a witch."

"You need to heal my heart! It hurts!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, fake fainting to the floor.

Zhao Zi rolled his eyes and turned to look at the vampire. He tried to fight back the smile, he really did, but still, a huge one managed to reach his lips. Zhao Zi was grinning like an idiot.

Jack was a dork, but that made him even better. They had only met two times, today and last week, but still Jack had managed to show many different sides of him. He had been a crackhead, flirty, scary, caring and kind. All those in the span of one and a half hours.

Zhao Zi pointed Jack with his index finger like a warning, not saying anything but still smiling.

Tang Yi was healed, and they just stayed in that room, talking about stuff. As much as Zhao Zi didn't want to admit it, he had really started to enjoy being with Tang Yi and Jack. Shaofei was happy, and he even sat beside Tang Yi. That was something Zhao Zi had never seen.

Jack, however, fascinated him even more. Sometimes Zhao Zi would forget that he was a vampire, but then the sharp teeth (the fangs weren't out but the teeth were still a bit more pointy than normal) that showed when Jack laughed reminded him of that fact.

But vampires weren't that bad. They really weren't. Zhao Zi had been friends with vampires his all life, and he definitely did not hate them. But why did he act like this then? Why did he act like Jack annoyed him when he didn't? 

"What are you thinking about, shorty?" 

Zhao Zi startled, and turned to look at Jack. The vampire was very close to him, so close that Zhao Zi could smell his scent again.

"Just about stuff." Zhao Zi muttered back, not being able to look at Jack's eyes. He was blushing.

"About his crush," Shaofei said, and that made Zhao Zi look up again.

"Crush?" Jack asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Yeah. Zhao Zi has a massive crush." Shaofei continued while grinning.

"No i don't!" Zhao Zi insisted. Had Shaofei finally gone mad?

"Who is it?" Jack asked, leaning forward. 

His eyes were widely open again and he had a small smile on his lips. Nothing like the usual grin.

"I don't know, Zhao Zi, you tell me?" Shaofei asked.

He was going to pet Shaofei's head some day. With a hammer.

"He's talking nonsense. I don't have crush!" Zhao Zi said.

But if he really wanted to get rid of Jack's attempts of flirting with him, he could've just said some name. Why did he deny it so much?

They all fell quiet and Zhao Zi pouted, crossing his arms on his chest.

Then Shaofei started laughing, Tang Yi too, and Zhao Zi stood up.

"I'm going home. You three can stay here and be mean together" He said, giving Shaofei a glare.

"Nooo, don't go" Jack whined, and before Zhao Zi could react, the vampire already had his hands around Zhao Zi's waist. He yanked Zhao Zi to sit on his lap.

Zhao Zi's heart skipped a beat or two. His cheeks took to fire quickly, and all he could do was to sit there, on Jack's lap, like he belonged there.

Which he probably did, if he listened to his heart.

Shaofei was clinging onto Tang Yi's arm and spoke up.  
"I do think we should go. Zi has to wake up early tomorrow too, and it's already late."

Half of Zhao Zi groaned, because Jack's chest muscles against his back, Jack's strong thighs under his butt and Jack's good scent really made him want to stay. Half of him agreed with Shaofei. He really needed to wake up early tomorrow.

"Get going then. It's important to sleep a lot, little witch." Jack said, and Zhao Zi blushed a bit before standing up.

His legs felt like jelly.  
"Y-yeah." 

Shaofei grinned and gave Tang Yi one last hug. They said goodbye to the two males and left the room.

The two of them walked in a silence, before Shaofei started speaking again.  
"You're getting attracted to him, aren't you?" 

Zhao Zi didn't deny it but neither did he speak up. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, it's okay to get a crush. Tang Yi told me about Jack on tuesday, and he seems like a good man." Shaofei said.

"I just... i don't know. It's been so short amount of time, but being with him feels good." Zhao Zi said quietly, blush decorating his cheeks again.

"Yeah. It has been a week? Right? It's crazy. It's been a week since i met my mate." Shaofei grinned. He looked so happy.

"It's not normal to get a crush this fast, is it?" Zhao Zi asked, concerned about his head.

"It is. You know, people fall in love at the first sight. Why wouldn't it be normal to develop a crush in a week? Like come on, if you really like someone it clicks inside your head right away. Maybe Jack is your mate, even if you don't have one." 

Zhao Zi laughed.  
"Yeah. I'm a warlock and i have a mate who turns out to be a vampire."

They fell silent again, and Shaofei threw his hand on Zhao Zi's shoulder.  
"He totally seems your type, though. And i'm pretty sure something is going on inside his head too."

Zhao Zi just shrugged again. It was confusing. He had never had a crush on anyone, so it felt abnormal, unnatural and wrong to fall this fast.

"I don't know. Maybe i need to meet him more to see if i actually like him."

"I agree with that. But when that moment comes, don't be afraid to let yourself flow with it. I did, and now i have a mate. Think about it!" Shaofei said and stopped. They were in front of Zhao Zi's apartment.

"I will. Thanks for dragging me there today."

"No problem, Zizi." Shaofei smiled, patted Zhao Zi's head and left towards his home.

When would that moment come? When would he meet Jack again? 

He could get Jack's number from Shaofei if he asked Tang Yi. But Zhao Zi wanted things to go naturally.

If they were really meant to be, he would see Jack again unintentionally. But when, that was the question.

————

The answer to that question came two weeks after.

It was a late night, and Zhao Zi locked up his shop. The stars on the sky could be seen clearly, and Zhao Zi sighed.

He was really tired. He had been working like crazy since he didn't have an apprentice yet. No one was reliable enough.

Zhao Zi turned around and pocketed his keys, starting his journey towards home. It was a similarly cool night like the night when they had met Tang Yi and Jack.

Speaking of them, Zhao Zi hadn't seen either of the men. Shaofei had of course met up with Tang Yi, and they really began to look like a couple. 

But Jack. It had been two weeks and he had seen no signs of the vampire.

Zhao Zi sighed again, and picked up his pace. He just wanted to sleep.

Then, he heard footsteps behind him. Zhao Zi turned around to look back, but he saw no one.

Creepy.

Zhao Zi began walking backwards, still staring at the road. He really didn't want to die tonight.

Soon, his back collided with someone else's, and Zhao Zi screamed and turned around.

Thank god, there standing before him, was Jack.

The vampire was grinning just like he always did. 

"Did i scare you?" Jack asked.

"Yes! Yes you did!" Zhao Zi said, his heart still beating fast.

"Sorry. I've been looking for you, but i couldn't find you. Shaofei didn't want to give me your number or adress. He probably wants to make me work for you." 

Zhao Zi blushed and smiled.  
"Well, you found me."

"I did." Jack smiled.

They just stared at each other for a while, both smiling.

That confirmed it. Zhao Zi definitely did have a three-week crush. 

"Can i walk you home?" Jack asked, and Zhao Zi nodded.

"Yes."

They started walking, and Zhao Zi enjoyed every single bit of it. Jack's presence next to him was very calming, and it made him feel good.

"How are you?" Jack asked.

"Good. I mean, i'm tired, but otherwise good." Zhao Zi answered, looking at Jack.

"That means you need to sleep." The vampire answered.

"Yeah, i do, but i can't sleep."

The stress of owning a shop, learning new skills and figuring out if he really did have a crush on Jack had been keeping him up.

"I'm sleeping with you then." 

Zhao Zi smiled and blushed. But he also nodded.  
"If you really could..." he started murmuring.

"What? Are you serious?" Jack asked. His face was lit up like a lightbulb.

"Yeah." Zhao Zi answered. He felt a bit breathless.

When Zhao Zi punched in the code and stepped inside his apartment, he still could feel Jack's eyes on him. 

Zhao Zi shrugged off his jacket, and offered Jack a hanger. The vampire just took off his leather jacket before looking at Zhao Zi.

"I don't even know your name" Jack said.

Damn, right. He didn't.

Zhao Zi began laughing.  
"Oh my god! You don't?"

Jack just grinned and shook his head.

"Zhao Li An, but everyone calls me Zhao Zi."

"Nice to meet you, Zhao Zi. I'm Fang Liangdian, but call me Jack." 

Zhao Zi smiled back. His heart was way too close to bursting, and he was starting to feel nervous about sleeping with Jack.

"As much as i love hanging out here by your door, you look tired." Jack reminded him.

"Right. Okay, i have a spare toothbrush." Zhao Zi said and walked to his bathroom.

"Oh no, no need to give me one." Jack answered, but still followed him.

"What? Do you want cavity on your fangs?" Zhao Zi asked, and gave Jack a toothbrush.

The vampire just chuckled and opened the toothbrush.

But of course, when you brushed teeth with a dork like Jack, it wasn't that easy.

The vampire kept on doing moustaches on himself with the foamy toothpaste, which made Zhao Zi laugh so hard that he almost choked on his toothbrush. 

Jack smiled, and looked at Zhao Zi with eyes so full of adoration that the warlock was about to melt.

Jack walked to his bedroom right after Zhao Zi had changed his clothes. Thank god for that.

Jack, however, didn't bother Zhao Zi's presence. He just took off his jeans and shirt like it was nothing.

A stranger, well, almost stranger, was about to sleep in Zhao Zi's bed with him, almost naked.

Zhao Zi blushed so much after staring at the muscles under the slightly tan skin, that he dived under the blankets to hide it. Jack had already seen it, so he just chuckled and laid next to Zhao Zi.

Zhao Zi turned to his left side, only to see Jack staring right back at him. It was completely silent now, and the only light in the room was the light coming from the moon in the sky.

They were so near to each other that Zhao Zi could see some scars left from pimples on Jack's face.

"You're thinking again." Jack whispered, and Zhao Zi smiled.

"Yeah."

"About what?" Jack asked.

"Just about..." Zhao Zi trailed off.

"Me?"

"I- Yeah. You." Zhao Zi admitted. He didn't know where he had gotten that confidence to say it out loud, but he was happy for that.

"You know... I've taken interest in you." Jack said, and brought his hand up to tuck Zhao Zi's hair behind his ear.

"I think i've done the same." Zhao Zi said back.

Jack smiled.

"Really? I'm glad then."

They just stared at each other. They had just confessed their mutual liking. 

"Can i kiss you?" Jack asked.

Zhao Zi didn't bother answering. He just kissed Jack.

Jack's lips were soft and plump, and Zhao Zi pressed his eyes closed. He had never kissed anyone, so he wasn't sure what to do. He just let Jack lead him.

Zhao Zi brought his hand to the back of Jack's neck to pull him closer. Kissing felt really good.

Jack's tongue swiped Zhao Zi's lower lip once before the lips left his, and Zhao Zi felt Jack pull him closer.

"I remember telling you to sleep."

Zhao Zi whined. That was unfair!

"But-"

Jack cut him off.  
"No buts. You can get more kisses in the morning.

Zhao Zi pouted, but gave in. He felt safe there, between Jack's strong arms and curled up against his chest.

He slept really well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How did you like this?
> 
> I started this like last august or something, and now i finally finished it. 
> 
> I still can’t get over history 3 trapped. One of my favorite concepts, police and mafia.
> 
> Until the next time!
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)


End file.
